Little Piece of Heaven
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Para malaikat menangis.   Lagu-lagu suci mereka telah terkotori.  Kisah-kisah indah mereka telah ternodai.  Airmata mereka jatuh membasahi bumi.  Bersamaan dengan tangis langit ketika tahu bahwa sebuah dosa akan terjadi.  fic gore gaje... rnr please...


**Little piece of Heaven**

Disclaimer: Bleach belong for Tite Kubo.

Little piece of Heaven itu lagu milik Avenged Sevenfold.

Fic ini punya saya.

Yap, saya tahu saya emang lagi hiatus. Tapi ga tahannnnnn! XDDD

Oh ya. Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya DITA, si pecinta gore, psychopath de elel...

Dit, maklum ya. Ga terlalu gore. Aku ga ahli... =w=V

* * *

_**Hope and Light...**_

_Harapan dan Cahaya..._

_**Something close to the darkness...**_

_Sesuatu yang dekat dengan kegelapan..._

_**Don't run... don't hide...**_

_Jangan lari, jangan sembunyi..._

'_**Cause you can't run...**_

_Karena kau takkan bisa lari..._

_**You can't hide...**_

_Kau takkan bisa sembunyi..._

_**Because...**_

_Karena..._

_**Neither human or God...**_

_Baik manusia maupun dewa..._

_**Can't escape from love, and death...**_

_Tak akan bisa menghindar dari cinta, dan kematian..._

Malam itu hujan turun dengan deras. Cahaya lilin yang redup menerangi isi ruangan itu. Sebuah ruang makan sederhana, namun nampak rapi. Diatas kursi, duduklah dua insan manusia, yang tengah menikmati sepiring Steak dan segelas anggur merah. Santapan yang nampak mewah.

Ichigo Kurosaki, pemuda berambut oranye cerah itu tersenyum sambil sekali-kali mencuri pandang pada gadis manis dihadapannya. Rukia Kuchiki, nama gadis itu masih sibuk dengan potongan steaknya sambil melahapnya dengan gerakan lambat.

Ichigo meraba kantong celana nya. Terasa sebuah kotak beludru mungil berklotak-klotak di dalam sana. Ia menatap lurus pada gadis berambut onyx itu. Wajah gadis itu tak terlihat jelas karena redupnya sinar lilin. Terkadang, terlihat mata kecubung gadis itu memantulkan bayangan wajahnya. Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Ia sangat bersyukur Rukia bersedia datang ke acara Candle Light yang telah ia rencanakan walaupun malam itu hujan turun dengan deras.

"Rukia..."

"Ng...?" Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah manis dengan tekstur kulit lembut dan halus itu nampak sedikit bersemu.

"Itu... anu..."

"Ada apa Ichigo?"

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Dikeluarkannya kotak beludru dari dalam kantongnya. Ia memantapkan hatinya dan berbicara dengan lembut.

Ia membuka kotak berwarna merah scarlet itu, sepasang cincin emas tipis sederhana menyambut ramah dari dalam kotak. Ia bersujud dan menyodorkannya didepan gadis itu.

"Rukia, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
for me to take what's mine, until the end of time  
We were more than friends, before the story ends,  
And I will take what's mine, create what  
God would never design_

Rukia menutup mulutnya dan sejenak kemudian ia tertawa.

"Ahahahaha..."

Ichigo tertegun tak mengerti.

"Menikah? Jangan bercanda Ichigo."

"Eh?"

Rukia berhenti tertawa dan menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Kau tahu kan. 6 bulan lagi, kekasihku Ulquiora akan kembali dari Amerika. Dan saat dia kembali,..." Rukia membuka sarung tangan katun yang dipakai nya tadi untuk menahan dingin. Nampak sebuah cincin berlian mungil melingkari jari manis tangan kirinya.

"... kami akan menikah..."

"Ta... tapi... bukannya kalian sudah putus..."

"Kami berbaikan lagi tiga bulan lalu. Aku bersedia makan malam denganmu hanya karena kita adalah teman, Ichigo."

Wajah pemuda itu memanas. Rasa malu dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu.

Rukia bangkit dan membenahi pakaiannya juga sarung tangannya.

"Ulquiora adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Kalau aku menikah dengannya aku pasti akan hidup bahagia. Sedangkan kau..."

Rukia memandang pemuda yang tersungkur dilantai itu dengan sinis.

"... kau miskin. Gajimu sebagai penulis tidak akan cukup untuk membuatku bahagia. Selamat malam Ichigo."

Gadis itu beranjak menuju pintu.

Ichigo menunduk, kepalanya terlalu penuh dengan bermacam-macam hal. Wajah Rukia yang tengah menertawainya tadi terbayang jelas dalam otaknya. Bagaikan potongan-potongan gambar yang semakin menusuk hatinya.

_Iblis tersenyum._

_Para setan tertawa keras._

_Badut-badut neraka mulai mendendangkan lagu-lagu kutukan._

_Menepuk pundak pemuda yang patah hati itu dengan ramah seolah peduli._

_Seolah menasehati._

_Bila tak tergapai, buat dia pergi..._

_Buat ia menjadi milikmu sendiri..._

_._

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,_

_I was weak with fear that  
something would go wrong,  
before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you  
Almost laughed myself to tears,(hahaha)  
conjuring her deepest fears  
(come here you fucking bitch)  
_.

"_Bunuh... bunuh... bunuh..."_

"_Bila kau tak bisa mendapatkannya, buat ia menjadi milikmu sekarang!"_

Ichigo mengambil pisau makan dari atas meja dan mengejar Rukia. Gadis itu terkejut tatkala Ichigo mencengkram tangannya dengan erat dan menatapnya nyalang.

"I... Ichigo! A... apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu histeris.

Ichigo tidak peduli dan menusukkan pisau itu ditubuh si gadis berkali-kali.

Gemuruh petir menyembunyikan jeritan gadis itu.

Menyembunyikan tangisan pedih mengiba-iba si gadis, pada manusia yang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi iblis tanpa belas kasihan.

Darah menggenang. Menghiasi tembok kusam dan lantai retak tempat itu dengan warna merah scarlet.

_Para malaikat menangis. _

_Lagu-lagu suci mereka telah terkotori._

_Kisah-kisah indah mereka telah ternodai._

_Airmata mereka jatuh membasahi bumi._

_Bersamaan dengan tangis langit ketika tahu bahwa sebuah dosa akan terjadi_.

.

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
I can't believe it,  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it!  
_

Ichigo menatap gadis yang telah meregang nyawa itu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Bajunya terkena cipratan darah segar yang mengucur dari tubuh Rukia.

Ia tertawa. Iblis-iblis itu tertawa. Badut-badut neraka juga tertawa.

"_Bagus! Ia milikmu sekarang!"_

Ichigo menarik rambut raven gadis itu dan menyeretnya kekamarnya. Ia menutup pintu dan mulai melucuti pakaian gadis itu satu persatu. Menampakkan kulit putih mulus yang kini penuh dengan luka-luka menganga dan meneteskan darah kental yang menguarkan bau amis. Ia menyeringai.

"You are mine. Forever..."

_She was never this good in bed  
even when she was sleepin'  
now she's just so perfect I've  
never been quite so fucking deep in_

"Aishiteru..."

Gumamnya sembari menjilati darah dipipi gadis itu.

"Aishiteru... Rukia..."

Ia menggigit leher gadis itu. Meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah yang nampak sangat kontras dengan warna kulit gadis itu yang sekarang mulai memucat dan membiru.

"Aku akan menjagamu..."

Ia mencium bibir gadis itu lembut.

"Aku akan membuatmu tetap bersamaku..."

Ia memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Cinta ku padamu abadi. Selamanya..."

_it goes on and on and on,  
I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,  
with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever  
_

Ichigo membenamkan tubuh gadis itu kedalam bath up. Dibiarkannya darah gadis itu ikut mengalir bersama air. Setelah selesai, ia mengeringkan seluruh tubuh gadis itu dengan handuk besar. Ia menyambar sesuatu dari kotak obat di sampingnya.

Zat kimia untuk mengawetkan mayat.

Formalin.

Ia menuangkan seluruh isi botol itu ke dalam sebuah ember dan membasuhkannya sedikit-demi sedikit ke tubuh mungil tak bernyawa itu hingga merata. Menutupi sekujur tubuh kurus tanpa jiwa itu, hanya raga kosong tak berisi.

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
let's make a new start  
'cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
but baby don't cry_

.

.

.

Ichigo memakan makan malamnya sambil tersenyum. Dihadapannya, seorang gadis duduk diam tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia berbicara sendiri pada sosok mayat itu. Mayat yang takkan membusuk dan tak mengering oleh waktu. Terkadang terdengar tawanya disela-sela suapan kentang tumbuk dan daging asap.

"Hemmm... Rukia, bagaimana menurutmu tentang buku baru ku? Judulnya adalah 'Eternal Love'. Aku menceritakan kisah cinta kita disini. Oh, bagus bukan? Aku yakin kali ini aku akan mendapat penghargaan atas karyaku ini. Hahahaha..."

Gadis itu diam tak bergeming. Tak menyahuti satupun perkataan pria didepannya. Bola matanya yang telah berubah warna hanya menatap kosong. Selesai makan, Ichigo berdiri dan memutar piringan hitam kuno disudut ruangan. Ave Maria terdengar samar-samar. Ia menarik tubuh Rukia mendekat padanya.

"Ayo kita berdansa untuk merayakan indah nya hari ini, Rukia."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya diam.

Ichigo mulai menggerakkan kakinya maju-mundur. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari kurus milik si gadis. Ia membimbing langkah gadis itu seolah gadis itu sendiri lah yang menari. Mengikuti melodi klasik yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Tiba-tiba, kepala gadis itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Kepala itu menggelinding jauh kebawah meja makan. Ichigo mendecak kesal.

"Ah, kok kepalamu putus sih?" Ia segera bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengambil peralatan jahit. Jarum kasur dan benang nilon. Digapainya kepala yang menelusup diantara kaki-kaki tinggi meja makan itu dan menatapnya.

"Kau memang cantik." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Ia menghampiri tubuh Rukia yang ia dudukkan di kursi dan mulai menyambungkan keduanya.

Ichigo menuntun tubuh gadis itu ke sebuah peti mati di sudut ruangan dan menyenderkannya disana. Tak ubahnya seperti manekin-manekin seperti yang biasa ditemui di toko-toko.

_Now possibilities I'd never considered,  
are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,  
Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,  
to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved_  
.

_Gemuruh petir memekakkan telinga._

_Rentetan kilat bagaikan tembakan yang tak henti-hentinya ditembakkan._

_Echo._

_Sebuah jiwa kembali dari neraka._

_Melepaskan diri dari belenggu iblis yang memenjarakannya._

_Iblis hanya tersenyum._

_Tatkala ia berkata._

"_Akan kubawa dia padamu..."_

Ichigo tertawa-tawa sambil menonton siaran tengah malam di televisi 24 – inch nya. Tiba-tiba, layar TV nya _gremek-gremek._ Ia menekan-nekan tombol remote nya namun semua channel nya hanya menampakkan gambar garis-garis berwarna warni.

"Ch. Kenapa sih? Shit!" Makinya sambil membanting remote itu hingga menabrak tembok retak disamping pintu. Sebuah tangan kurus menggapai remote itu. ichigo ternganga.

"Ru...Rukia...?"

Gadis itu menyeringai seram. Memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcing yang seakan bisa merobek apapun.

"Ka... kau Rukia...?"

_Smiling right from ear to ear  
Almost laughed herself to tears_

Gadis itu menarik tangan kanannya dari balik punggungnya. Napas Ichigo tercekat.

Kuku-kuku gadis itu memanjang dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Rukia,...? "

Gadis itu melemparkan puluhan pisau dapur pada Ichigo. Pemuda itu menghindar, namun salah satu dari pisau itu merobek lengan bajunya dan mengenai tangannya. Ia meringis. Merasa bahaya mengancam, Ichigon pun berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari dalam ruang apartemennya.

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
I can't believe it  
Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
Eyes over easy  
Eat it eat it eat it!_

Gadis itu tertawa-tawa sambil mengejar pemuda itu. Ichigo berlari sekuat tenaga sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang terluka.

Terlalu lama berlari, tanpa ia sadari, ia telah memasuki areal pemakaman. Ia berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Crassshhh..."

Ichigo terbelalak. Rukia telah berdiri didepannya. Kuku-kuku tajam gadis itu menghujam dadanya.

Gadis itu mengorek-ngorek sesuatu didalam rongga dada si pemuda. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia tersenyum dan menarik kembali tangannya.

Ichigo jatuh tersungkur ditanah. Mata hazelnya melotot menatap gadis yang kini tengah menggenggam jantungnya. Darah pemuda itu mengalir deras. Membentuk sebuah danau merah darah.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"Ru... Rukia... aku... mencintaimu..."

Gadis itu menyeringai.

"Aku juga. Karena itu, temanilah aku... Apa kau bersedia?"

Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Aku bersedia..."

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_

_I gotta make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
while you burned in hell, no peace forever  
._

_Iblis tertawa senang. _

_Dewa kematian menggigit bibir dengan kesal._

_Para malaikat menangis darah._

"_HIDUPLAH ABADI DALAM KEGELAPAN!_

_TENGGELAMKAN JIWA KALIAN DALAM DOSA!_

_._

_.  
'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry_

_._

_._

_._

_LEBIH!_

_LEBIH!_

_LAGI DAN LAGI!_

_TENGGELAM DALAM KEABADIAN!_

_BERSULANG UNTUK PEMBERONTAKAN!_

_._

_._

_.  
I will suffer for so long  
(What will you do, not long enough)  
To make it up to you  
(I pray to God that you do)  
I'll do whatever you want me to do  
(Well then I'll grant you a chance)  
And if it's not enough  
(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)  
If it's not enough  
(Not enough)  
Try again  
(Try again)  
And again  
(And again)  
Over and over again  
(Over and over again)_

Hari itu adalah hari yang berbahagia. Dua insan manusia akan dipersatukan oleh sumpah.

Yang perempuan, Orihime Inoue adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Sedangkan pengantin prianya, Uryuu Ishida adalah seorang pengusaha sukses.

Pendeta membacakan janji.

"Orihime Inoue, apakah kau bersedia menemani pria ini hingga akhir hayatnya?"

"Saya bersedia." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Uryuu Ishida, apakah kau bersedia menemani wanita ini hingga akhir hayatnya?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Tuhan memberkati kalian."

_We're coming back, coming back!  
We'll live forever, live forever!  
Let's have a wedding, have a wedding!  
Let's start the killing, start the killing!  
_.

_Ha a aaaa... haaa... haaaa..._

"BRAKKK!"

Seluruh tamu diruangan itu menjerit tatkala melihat sepasang mahluk mendobrak masuk ke dalam gereja itu.

"KYAAAAA!"

"UWAAAA!"

Dua mahluk itu membunuh semua orang didalam ruangan itu dengan sadisnya. Memotong-motong mereka hingga hanya berbentuk potongan-potongan tubuh berlumuran darah.

Rukia mengambil buket bunga ditangan gadis yang telah mati tergorok lehernya itu. Sementara Ichigo melepas tuxedo yang dipakai pengantin pria yang tubuhnya telah terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian.

_Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
(Yes, I do.)  
Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
(I do.)  
I now pronounce you...  
_

Pendeta itu nampak ketakutan. Dua sosok pucat dihadapannya menyeringai.

"Ikat kami dalam sumpah."

"Satukan kami dalam janji setia."  
"E... e..."

Ichigo menusuk lengan kanan pendeta itu dengan sebilah pisau. Membuat darah berwarna merah pekat mengucur perlahan. Membentuk sungai kecil merah terang.

"A... a..."

"Ikat kami..."

"Satukan cinta kami..."

"Ba... baiklah..."

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Pendeta itu membaca janji sambil gemetar ketakutan.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Apakah kau bersedia menemani pria ini dalam kematian, untuk selamanya...?"

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum. Bibirnya yang pecah-pecah dan berwarna kebiruan membentuk senyuman simpul.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Apakah kau bersedia menemani wanita ini dalam kematian, untuk selamanya...?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Tuhan... mem...mem...berkati kalian..."

"Crassshhh!"

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar sambil tersenyum . Tangan Ichigo menggenggam sesuatu. Jantung segar yang masih berdenyut-denyut.

Sang pendeta jatuh terduduk. Sebuah lubang menganga didadanya.

Didepan pintu, mereka berhenti. Ichigo menyerahkan organ dalam tubuh itu pada Rukia. Mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

"Aishiteru, Rukia." Kata Ichigo sambil menatap wajah pucat kekasihnya.

"Aishiteru yo, Ichigo." Rukia turut menatap Ichigo.

Bibir pucat mereka saling bertaut.

"I Love You, ever and ever..."

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry_

"Plok plok, Syashhh..."

Ichigo membelah batok kepala pria berambut merah itu. Ia membawanya ketempat sang kekasih telah menunggu. Gadis itu tersenyum. Tangannya yang kurus pucat kekuningan menerima kepala dengan mata melotot itu.

Ichigo turut duduk dikursi dihadapan gadis itu. Rukia menyerahkan sebuah sendok padanya.

"Arigatou, Rukia."

"Iie domo, Ichigo."

"Itadakimasu."

Berdua, mereka menghabiskan isi otak itu. Tetesan-tetesan darah menetes dari sudut-sudut bibir mereka.

"Aishiteru..."

"Aishiteru yo..."

"Our love will be forever..."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry_

.

.

.

_**Ne regole... Ne comandamenti... Ne ragione...**_

_**In alter parole : Imprevedibile...**_

_No rules, no commandments, no reason..._

_In other world: Unpredictable..._

.

.

.

_**Caricato l'orogio rotto**_

_**Anche stanotte si rialza il sipario **_

_**Della tragedia...**_

_The broken clock is wounded_

_Tonight, too, the tragedy's curtain has risen._

.

.

.

_**Su, tenendoci per mano...**_

_**Danziamo, in infinita...**_

_**Disperazione...**_

_**Aperto il catenaccio, verso una...**_

_**Unova gabbia...**_

_**Fino alba fine d'una note che...**_

_**Non avra alba...**_

_Come, let us dance in infinite..._

_Despair, holding hands..._

_The bolt has opened, toward a new cage..._

'_Till the end of a dawn less night..._

_._

_._

_._

_Cinta kita abadi..._

_Takkan pernah mati..._

_Selamanya..._

_Selamanya..._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin.

* * *

_

GAJEEEEEEEE!

SUMPAH! Gaje bangetttttt! Ahhhh kok aku bisa khilaf bikin yang beginian sih? ==

Pokoknya yang baca, bila berkenaan, review ya?

Mii ga tau ini ratednya harusnya apa….

T… ada bloodynya…

M… kurang sadis…

Kalau ada komplain, review aja ya? XDD


End file.
